


Cloud Watching

by hawkstout



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Cloud Watching, Fluff, M/M, just smooching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkstout/pseuds/hawkstout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick and Damian are cloud watching. Damian finds it boring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cloud Watching

**Author's Note:**

> So my hand is wrapped in a bandage and it’s gotten in the way of my typing so I’m doing a bunch of short fic prompts while I wait for it to heal so I can go back to my long fics. They’re all 500 words or less.
> 
> Varevare’s prompt: hmm hmmmmm I DARE YOU TO WRITE A DICKDAMIAN THAT ENDS HAPPILY WITH NOT ANY BIG CONFLICS a super short drabble will do
> 
> Okay! You’ve waited long enough Varevare. Here’s happy Dick/Dami
> 
> Note: Damian can be whatever age the reader wishes him to be.

“This is stupid.”

“Is not.”

“It is so.”

“Is not times a hundred.”

“Don’t be childish, Grayson.”

Dick grinned looking up at the sky. It was a beautiful spring day. They were lying in the neatly trimmed grass of Wayne Manor cloud watching. Damian didn’t like it much.

“It’s boring,” Damian changed tactics.

“You just have to have some imagination. Come on, see that cloud there? It looks like the Bat-Signal.”

“It looks like a cloud. So does that one. The one after that? A cloud.”

“Bruce has us off duty for a month and you wanted to spend more time together.”

“More like a week off, and I never said that.”

Dick chuckled and rolled on his stomach. Damian turned his head giving Dick and unamused look.

Dick leaned forward. Damian’s cheeks turned pink, but he didn’t pull back. Dick brushed his nose back and forth against Damian’s and pulled back.

“What the hell was that?” Damian tried to keep the disappointment out of his tone.

“What? No one’s ever given you an Eskimo kiss?” Dick asked, although he wasn’t really surprised.

“I lived in hot climates.”

“The weather doesn’t have much to do with it…”

Damian paused and thought about it. He leaned forward and copied the gesture brushing their noses together.

“It’s not unpleasant,” He admitted, “But it could be better.”

“Oh?”

Damian had rolled on top of him and now Dick was lying flat in the grass, the sunlight silhouetted Damian who had his smug confident look that usually meant mischief. Damian leaned forward and softly started the Eskimo kiss. He made the intervals bigger until they were rubbing cheek to cheek. Damian nuzzled him and Dick felt the tickle of small quick kisses running down his jaw.

“Dami—”

Damian laid a harder kiss on the side of his mouth and then nipped Dick’s bottom lip. Dick tried to push up and meet Damian lip for lip, but Damian pulled back quickly and moved his mouth to Dick’s ear keeping his attention on the lobe. Dick groaned. The little tease. He wrapped one arm around Damian’s back. His other hand came up to pet the top of Damian’s head.

“Such a cute kitten,” Dick murmured.

Damian bit Dick’s ear hard at the observation. Dick gasped in surprise and Damian took the opportunity to slide his body down so he was kneeling between Dick’s legs. He then splayed his whole body forward and claimed Dick’s lips. It was gentle. Just lip, no teeth or tongue. Only a soft push between them and it felt surprisingly sweet and kind. Damian hummed in appreciation tickling Dick’s skin. Dick purred tilting his head so Damian could gain better access. They both pulled back at once taking a quick inhale of breath. Damian curled his fingers around Dick’s cheek and closed the inches between them again.

They kissed a harder, a little more frantically now. Damian threaded his fingers in Dick’s hair. He pulled Dick’s head back. Their foreheads were pushed together. Dick’s eyes fluttered open. He licked his lips. Damian smirked.

“Like that, Grayson?”

Dick grinned wrapping his arms around Damian and rolling them over so he was on top. He peppered Damian’s face with quick wet kisses.

“Grayson!” Damian gasped, “Stop that, you’re like a needy puppy!”

Dick licked at his ear.

“Grayson!” Damian blushed.

Dick ended his cuddle assault with an Eskimo kiss and a quick peck on the lips. He lay on top of Damian snuggling him.

“Like cloud watching now?”

Damian looked up at the sky. A fluffy white cloud that looked like a cloud passed by.

“Yeah,” he decided. “It’s okay.”


End file.
